pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel-Zich
Kel-Zich is a Xatu originally from the Nizhoni tribe of Galaluna who is now serving as a priest for the newly-built church in the kingdom of Aether. He tends to be the joking type, always ready for the next big laugh, though he also knows when to be serious, especially for his job. Personality Kel-Zich might look like a tired, serious old dude, but hidden underneath is still a playful soul that likes to crack the occasional verbal joke whenever it is appropriate to do so. He is a very smart man who, because of his psychic powers, past-and-future-seeing abilities, and extremely inquisitive mind, has accumulated over his lifetime knowledge of many things most Pokemon aren't even aware of. In addition, he is kind and gentle, and likes to help people out with their problems whenever they arise, especially for people whose pasts or futures are quite significant to changing even the face of history itself. Sometimes, he has periods of time when he just stands perfectly with a solemn, serious expression on his face, usually when he's either deep in thought about something, or is seeing the past or future (and sometimes both at the same time). Using his official prop 1,001 Wedding Speeches perhaps best illuminates his personality; though he can call upon pretty much any wedding ceremonial speech for any occasion, he ends up "accidentally" starting off by using a few completely wrong introductory sentences just to see how people react. Biography He was born in the Galaluna Tribe, a clan full of Pokemon from the Flying egg group that is a close ally of the Pelaruna tribe. As a little Natu, he was much more rambunctious and prank-loving than he is now, always being on the lookout to pull one over on the next person. However, a certain event happened in which a prank went too far and nearly put someone's life in danger, and when the tribe punished all the kids (as the actions of one person affected everyone), he received the nickname "Magpie" as a way for no one to ever let him forget his misdeeds. Even now, the name still makes him shudder if someone were to call him that. When he evolved into a Xatu, he began to realize the true extent of how his actions affected people's lives, and strove to make up for it by doing good for the community, helping people's lives and steering them to make decisions that woudl change their futures for the better. His efforts paid off; the woman he loved fell in love with him too, and they led a happy life together. Of course, being a Xatu, he could forsee the exact time and place his wife would die peacefully in her sleep, and as a result, he treasured every moment they spent together and was with her until the very end. He considers it the most bittersweet moment of his life, but thankfully, he has no regrets. One day, he happened to catch a vision of the past and future of the life of a certain Jigglypuff from the Hoshizora/Pelaruna Tribe, and became so entranced by it (her future especially) that his tribe had apparently up and left without him. As he wandered into the forest to find where she was, her father came to him in a panic and asked Kel-Zich to help her out. This Jigglypuff turned out to be Paikea Apirana, the one who would later become known as Amy Apirana Sumiura in the future, and he helped save her life just in time from the Mankey of the Mutraddi Tribe. For the next year, at least until his tribe could travel back to their location, he helped teach the Jigglypuff how to use the move Psychic, as well as imparting her the necessary knowledge for her brain to be capable of utilizing such an advanced technique for someone not a Psychic-type. He enjoyed her company, and he knew that he was doing the right thing; that by coming along, he had helped give her the will to survive long enough to succeed on her 5-year-long Vision Quest and meet the one person who grew to love her for who she was. Today, having seen a vision of when Amy and Ryoshi would be married, upon teaching his new apprentice You-Mos the necessary skills to replace him as the clergyman for the Galaluna Tribe, Kel-Zich has come here to the kingdom of Aether to surprise Amy and announce that he will take on the role of helping to conduct the wedding for her and her fiancee, as well as any other couples who desire his assistance, seeing as how there are no official clergymen in Aether at the moment. He is currently trying to see if he can get King Alaric's permission to hold an official position, but even if his request isn't granted, then at least he'll be there for Amy and Ryoshi. He knows he doesn't have too many decades left to live, but he wants to watch over this new kingdom and guide it on the right path if that's the last thing he does. Missions and Events None yet. Category:NPCs Category:Nizhoni Tribe NPCs